


Just Give Me A Reason

by mic_k



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious boys are oblivious, Pining Courfeyrac, pining jehan, so much fluff its not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mic_k/pseuds/mic_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan loves Coufeyrac, Courfeyrac loves Jehan. Both of them are completely oblivious to the fact.</p><p>Somehow, that's not even the biggest problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me A Reason

Jehan loved Courfeyrac.  
  
He wasn’t exactly sure why. For some reason, that really bothered him. As a poet, he was very good at turning emotions into words. He was good at figuring things out, good at describing things, good at talking and writing and painting. But when it came to Courfeyrac, he became bad at all of those things. He couldn’t capture Courfeyrac in his mind; he couldn’t understand Courfeyrac, nor could he understand himself when he was with him.  
  
Jehan was _in love_ with Courfeyrac.  
  
At first, he thought it was because Courf was so good looking it couldn’t even be comprehended. He was truly a work of art, every part of him perfectly sculpted. But then he realised he thought the same about Enjolras, and he had not once had the urge to hug, or kiss, or run away into the sunset with Enjolras.  
  
His next theory was that he loved him because of how similar they were. But when he voiced this to Grantaire, he was given a baffled look. “Have you met Courfeyrac? Jesus, have you met yourself? I think the only similarity you two have is that you’re both disgustingly in love with each other.” Jehan paid no attention to anything Grantaire said except for ‘in love with _each other.’_  
  
Jehan thought it over some more and concluded that it must be because Courfeyrac is always honest when looking over Jehan’s work, rather than simply assuring him it’s good without even reading it. To prove this, Jehan wrote the most shit poem he could think of filled with random words and cheesy stereotypes. He presented it to Courf with a large grin and asked for his honest opinion. He sighed exasperatedly when Courfeyrac smiled and praised his writing skills.  
  
Jehan then thought it might be because Courfeyrac didn’t treat him like a child. All of the Amis saw Jehan as a delicate flower, saw him as someone that needed to be spoken to in short sentences and small words, and saw him as someone who constantly needed to be taken care of. Nobody was exactly sure why, but when they saw Jehan all they could think was protect. Of course, Jehan usually did not mind the attention, but it got slightly annoying when he was not taken seriously or not given a chance to stand up for himself before somebody else stepped in. While Courfeyrac still thought the same things as everybody else, he acted on them differently. He let Jehan talk and listened intently, even when Jehan was just babbling. When Jehan was being spoken to rudely, glared at, or in any way harassed based on how he looked, Courfeyrac would stand by his side and assist him in sticking up for himself rather than pushing him out of the way are trying to take over.  
  
That, of course, was something he was correct about, but not necessarily something to fall in love with somebody over. Jehan struggled with himself for days. He knew he loved Courfeyrac. He knew he needed and wanted Courfeyrac. Being a poet, he never thought it would be so difficult to find words describing how he felt, but he couldn’t place it. He was in love, and he had absolutely no reason to be. It made him mad. For some reason he couldn’t even explain to himself, it was important to him to find a reason. He felt that the love he felt would have less validity if he could not describe it.  
  
Courfeyrac knew Jehan more than anyone. He wasn’t very open with saying any personal details about his life unless asked, and sometimes not even then. His friends knew little about him. Only the small things that he happened to reveal at times, or the stuff that they found out through each other, or even completely made up stuff that happened to go around, like that one time Bahorel asked him if he really used to be a highly trained assassin. But Courfeyrac, who spent more time with Jehan than anyone, was able to get more out of him. He knew how Jehan thought, he knew who he used to be and he knew who he wanted to be. Courfeyrac was the first person Jehan came to when he was in distress, and he always knew how to help him.  
  
Courfeyrac knew Jehan more than anyone, so the only person he thought to talk to about his predicament with was Courfeyrac. While it has never been explicitly stated, every member of Les Amis understood that Jehan had strong feelings for Courfeyrac and vice versa. Every member that is, except for Courfeyrac and Jehan. They were painfully ignorant to the fact, literally painfully, for the thoughts they frequently had of the other not returning their feelings caused them actual pain. That being said, Courfeyrac was obviously not very happy when Jehan approached him and told him he was in love.  
  
“What? With who?” Courfeyrac asked, trying to hide the slight crack in his voice. He smiled and clamped a hand on to Jehan’s shoulder instead. Jehan was disappointed that Courfeyrac smiled encouraging rather than looking jealous, as selfish as that was.  
  
Jehan blushed and ran a hand through his hair. _I definitely did not think this one through_ , he thought to himself with a sigh. “That’s not important. I’ll tell you later. Just, you see, I want to tell this person that I love them.  
  
“But?” Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Jehan slumped in his chair, realising how stupid he probably sounded. Maybe he loved Courfeyrac because he dealt with his stupidity. “I just don’t really have a valid reason for loving him, you know? Like, he’s so perfect and lovely in every way. He makes me happy, he makes everyone happy, actually. He makes me feel like I—like I’m worth something, Courf, and when I feel like nobody he makes me somebody, and it should be easy to come up with a solid reason for loving him, but I just can’t.”  
  
Courfeyrac felt like he was going to puke. He tried to think of something to say, but he honestly thought that if he opened his mouth, all that would come out would be a sob. Jehan was in love, and not with him.  
  
He took a deep breath to calm himself down, and tried to keep his voice normal. “Jehan. Listen to yourself. You just gave me plenty of reasons as to why you love him. You don’t need one solid reason for loving someone, my friend. Sometimes there’s a bunch, or none at all.” Courfeyrac rubbed his eyes, suddenly wanting nothing more than to sleep the rest of the day away. “That’s not what loves about. But honestly, it sounds like you have a lot of reasons.”  
  
Jehan stared at him for a solid minute or two, before smiling widely. “Courf!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Courfeyrac in a hug. “You make sense.”  
  
Courf laughed. “I make sense?” He was glad to see Jehan happy, and even more glad that his words were the cause of that happiness.  
  
Jehan let go of Courfeyrac and started to grab his things. “Yes, you make sense,” He laughed and turned to leave the room. “That’s why I love you.” And then he was gone.  
  
 _Oh_.  
  
He—He didn’t mean that as an I love you I love you, right? Of course not. He wouldn’t have just left if he did mean it. But then again, knowing Jehan, it wouldn’t be much of a shocker if he truly did turn and leave after admitting his love for someone. But no. Jehan was talking about somebody else, surely. Or maybe he really did mean Courfeyrac.  
  
Courfeyrac decided that instead of having an internal debate with himself, it would be better to have an external debate with Combeferre and see what he thinks. He grabbed his coat off of a chair it was laying on, opened the door and collided straight into a hard object. Which happened to be Jehan.  
  
Courfeyrac opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t think. What if he said something about the I love you and Jehan laughed and said he didn’t mean it like that? What if he ignored it, said something else, and accidentally offended Jehan by not acknowledging that it happened? What if-  
  
“Courf, oh my god, I’m so stupid.” Jehan started laughing breathlessly. “I’m so stupid, I told you I love you and I didn’t even realize it.” Jehan was still laughing, he had to pause every few words to catch his breath. “I love you, I love you. I’m so stupid, I don’t. I can’t, I don’t know what I’m saying, oh my god i’m, I was talking about you. I needed you to know, I get that you don’t feel-”  
  
“Jehan, stop talking.” Courfeyrac took a step and grabbed Jehan’s face in his hands, pressing their lips firmly together. It took Jehan no time at all to smile slightly, tilt his head into a more comfortable position, and start kissing Courfeyrac back. He gripped one hand in his hair and the other on his waist. The wind around them blew, the temperature was below freezing, and Courfeyrac was warm.  
  
“I love you,” he said, panting slightly, after pulling back from the kiss.  
  
Jehan stared at him adoringly and then lifted the corner of his lip into a smirk. “Oh yeah?” He said, and then pulled Courfeyrac into himself for warmth, or maybe just because. “Why?”  
  
Courfeyrac slapped his arm, but laughed nonetheless.


End file.
